<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Day by The_Forgotten_Nobody</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063856">One Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Forgotten_Nobody/pseuds/The_Forgotten_Nobody'>The_Forgotten_Nobody</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 - The Old Guard [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bonding, Gen, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:22:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Forgotten_Nobody/pseuds/The_Forgotten_Nobody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you think we are cruel?” Andrea asks him, suddenly. </p><p>“Cruel?” Violent, yes. Dangerous, extremely. But cruel? “No. Why?” </p><p>“Because we have left her there.” Andrea’s fingers hold on so tight to splintered wood that her knuckles turn white.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 - The Old Guard [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this one was not only an alternative prompt but also more angsty than whumpy...oh well. I needed to try out Booker's POV!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They’re on a ship headed to Spain when Sebastian spots her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not been with the trio for too long, he still struggles to connect with them, but with his extended life (if it can even be called that, because what is life without death?), they’re all he has. Nicholas and Joseph are below deck, possibly being intimate in ways he does not understand, and is not entirely comfortable with. Andrea is stood by the edge of the ship and Sebastian wonders how long she’s been there. It worries Sebastian slightly, but he is still cautious of approaching her alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of the three of them, Andrea is the most honest, but consequently the harshest. Truth be told, she scares him. She scares him because Sebastian can see himself becoming her after so many years he cannot fathom living. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Sebastian cannot hold his curiosity in. He joins her, seeing in the corner of his eye how her own constantly flit across the water. All too suddenly, he remembers the dreams he has. Not every night, but enough that he can remember them with near perfect clarity. A woman trapped in a metal coffin. Bubbles released from the small gap she has. The moment the bubbles disappear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d told them all about the dream, the first time he had it in their company. Joseph had been the one to explain it to him, the tragedy of Andromache and Quynh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” He asks softly. Andrea doesn’t acknowledge him, and he isn’t surprised. Instead, he turns his own gaze out over the water. So far, they’ve been blessed with a calm sea. It doesn’t help his ability to see below it, however. He imagines commenting on it, before deciding he doesn’t want to risk Andrea tipping him overboard. He’s not yet sure they’d come back for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think we are cruel?” Andrea asks him, suddenly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cruel?” Violent, yes. Dangerous, extremely. But cruel? “No. Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because we have left her there.” Andrea’s fingers hold on so tight to splintered wood that her knuckles turn white. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian chooses his words carefully. “I do not think you would have left her if you had another choice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are always other choices,” she replies blandly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian hums thoughtfully. “No one knows how far down the sea goes. From what I am aware, you do not have the ability to see in the dark. You do not have enhanced strength. At best, you would be stuck beneath the water, dying and reviving continuously.” He pauses for a moment. “Scientists discover something new every day, invent a contraption we did not know we wanted, or even needed. One day, they will create something you - we - can use to find her. And then, we can rescue her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do not even know her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but I would like to,” Sebastian says simply. “No one deserves her fate.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrea shuts her eyes and lets out a shaky breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” she says quietly, “They do not.” Then, she turns her head to look back at the crew.  “Want to gamble and get drunk?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An honest smile graces Sebastian’s face. “I would like nothing more.”  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked this, consider leaving a kudos or comment!</p><p>Also, my goal is to get all the 31 prompts completed, even if it's not all in October. So, if you'd like to know when a new one is written, make sure to subscribe to this series :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>